Zachary
Info ZoshiX is a black, winged yoshi that is the figurative identity of Fan-Ball creator ZoshiX. He was born as prince of a kingdom belonging to another world, presumably one occupied by other yoshis. When his kingdom entered war with the Watermelon Kingdom, a neighboring area, his father was killed in battle, and his mother went missing, to this day. (It is later discovered that this was actually an invasion by Dark Matters.) His losses grieved him so that he left the throne and traveled across distant lands, eventually landing in the Dan-Ball world. He made friends and business, eventually becoming co-CEO of LDZX co. along with Ludicrine. He is the founder of the breedery and pet arena faclilities. He has taken part on many adventures such as The Kuipter Files, Trix series, Dr.Sand, and Corruption. When ZoshiX returned to his homeland in TBFaU, the area has been totally decimated, and is infested with giant insect creatures called floatstingers and twinfeelers. The ruins held one of the relics they were searching for. Only recently it was discovered that ZoshiX is the grandson of "Gonzales Jr," a yoshi that aided Mario during the events of Paper Mario: TTYD. (This fact hinted earlier by Grodus.) Current RPG Info Stat Trend The way ZoshiX's stats tend to be. He has pretty balanced stats with higher attack and speed than others. He can be relatively versatile being able to use quick melee tecniques as well as PSI magic spells. Can put out good damage but doesn't tend to last as long as characters like 02 or DMS due to normal Health and a lackluster defense stat. *H: ||||||||||||||||| *A: |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| *M: ||||||||||||||||||||||||| *D: |||||||||||||||||||||| *S: ||||||||||||||||||||||||||| The Battle for a Universe: The Lost Relics *Health: 18,250 *Attack Power: 298 *Magic: 256 *Defense: 229 *Speed: 281 In Past: Trix: Adventures of a UFO *Health: 900 *Attack Power: Varies *Defense: Ok Trix 2: The War *Health: 1000 * Attack Power: Varies * Defense: Ok Dr.Sand: Twisted Fates *Health: 9900 *Attack Power: 156 *Magic: 120 *Defense: 106 *Speed: 159 Corruption: He Comes *Health: 12,000 *Attack Power: 198 *Magic: 154 *Defense: 134 *Speed: 189. Major Relationships Ludicrine- ZoshiX and Ludicrine share a healthy friendship, accompyaning him on various adventures. The two share a booming er, well, business revolving around pets. DMSwordsmaster - ZoshiX and DMS are aquantances. The two have their occasional quarrels, but generally get along. He is actually quite more tolerant of ZX than other people- For example, after ZX once destroyed the top floor of his castle in a moving incident, DMS simply moves ZX's castle to the Desert series as punishment, where as he would have most likely just destroyed the castle if someone else was involved. It is later revealed that DMS killed his father, but ZoshiX miraculously gets over it and realises his repentance. Luna- Although DMS and Luna are together after a long time apart, ZoshiX has a major crush on her. His jealousy of DMS usually hasn't caused much trouble. He saved her life during an emergency operation during C:HC. The good inside him has given him restraint for her, except that one time... During Wrapping Things Up, Luna finally "throws the dog a bone" and gives him the closest thing to sex that she'd be willing to give. And he didn't complain. As Luna leaves, she tells him that she likes the relationship that they have: a friendship. In the epilogue of this story, ZoshiX is actually married to Luna in events involving grief over DMS. They even have sex at one point. (Technically ZX's first time.) However, things get hairy when DMS is revived and Luna realizes what she's done. Following events TBA. Pinkie Pie: In a dating relationship with her. This happened during TBFaU, when ZoshiX pondered over his aloneness, Ludicrine suggested meeting Pinkie because they shared a similar issue, jealousy. It was this shared trait that brought them together. Appearance ZoshiX is a black winged yoshi. He wears a silver crown (although less, recently) and has a red hankerchief tied around his neck sometimes. He wears grey shoes and wears his black hair in a swept messy fashion. When he carries his weapon, his choice is a spiked one-handed sword, most likely a Kumkwat heirloom of some sort. Personality ZX is commonly referred to as the "leader" of the group, always taking charge whenever things go wrong. He has had the protagonist role in nearly every single story this far, save for a few. He is also coolheaded, usually staying calm in serious situations, except for when certain things piss him off, i.e talking bad about the wiki, about half of DMS' shenanigans, etc. He is also known to have a jealousy issue, particularly with DMS and Luna, the latter of which he's in love with. His jealousy has been manipulated before, even reoccuring, but with TBfaU, it's possible that he'll lose his "foreveralonelyness", as he winds up having sex with Pinkie Pie twice after getting drunk with her. At the end of the story, it is shown that they start dating. XoshiZ For unexplained reasons, probably just as another method to delay the team as the tried to stop him, Kuipter created a copy of ZoshiX using methods he used to make copies of several other people/pets. Named XoshiZ (ZoshiX backwards), he possessed about the same skill level as ZoshiX, but almost killed him before Ludicrine intervened. He was destroyed with all the other things that were destroyed at the end of ''The Kuipter Files: FINALE!. '' Gallery Zoshixsprite2.png|Sprite Form ZoshiX.png|Pixelated Picture ZoshiX2.png|Current Avatar MyPony.png|If ZX was Equestrian... NewZX.png|Newer Sprite ZXfanart.png|A drawing by ZX ZXwalking.gif|A walking sprite of ZX ZXspritesheet3.png|A spritesheet for ZoshiX Category:Characters